mclotcfandomcom-20200213-history
Oren
Oren is the expansive kingdom of the Humans. The capital of Oren is Al'Khazar, and is ruled by the good King Enor Sheffield from his throne inside Al'Khazar Keep. Oren is located to the North of the Aegis Cloud Temple. Traveling to Oren and the capital from the Aegis Cloud Temple is facilitated by the King's Road, although bandits have been known to stop lonely travelers. Introduction To the west of The Cloud Temple of Aegis lays the proud Kingdom of Men. Oren, the jewel of the west stands proud on Landcleaver Mountain. Inhabited by the Men of Aegis it is the newest of the cities. The formidable fortress and its walls guard the humble city from atop the Mountain, perched on its highest point. The land of Men is green yet industrial, although they do not harbour a love for nature such as the Elves they still enjoy the company of trees and grass. They also harbour great farms and pastures. At the bottom of the mountain, the sturdy wooden houses of Oren protect its inhabitants. Inside these cosy abodes are crackling fires and warm beds, the last frontier before the wilderness in the west, its fabled for its warm taverns and secret societies. Open to all races of Aegis, it boasts of large marketplaces and busy roads. The Kingdom of Oren, the cultural center of Aegis and home of the ambitious Men. Previous rulers Previous rulers of Oren include King Edmund Sheffield, King Pampo Perea, King Dan, and the beloved King Horen whose memorial stands just inside the Al'Khazar city gates. Notable figures (Needs more work and in-game story updates) Royal family Noble figures Updated 10/11. Geography Nothing specific can be said for Orens landscape just that it is colorful. Traveling on the King's road to Al'Khazar you can see wonderful arts of nature. Away from the road there can be found many small flat lands filled with sand that people refer to as Gods evaporated tears. Land where main city is located is surrounded with mountains, some small, some high, it almost feels like the grow each day. there are also beaches that people go to to relax from a hardworking day. Just north of Al'khazar if the majestic forest know as Wildewyn Wood. All in all, it is colorful. Cities (Update the cities and pictures) Capital city - Al'Khazar The great and powerful city of Men. Harborer of literature, keeper of intellectuals, guardian of men, Heaven on Aegis, the city of Al'Khazar remains a mighty figure among the landscape of Aegis. Once a small settlement, now a huge city full of life. Al'Khazar is protected by it's unbreakable walls and proud guards. Even the many Undead assaults could not topple its walls nor its inhabitants. The city contains; - The Market District - The Cathedral and Housing District - A sprawling sewer system, including a behind closed doors district, which however nefarious it might seem, helps the Capital in its own secretive way. unfortunately in its later years this area has fallen into disrepair and has since been abandoned. - The Mighty Keep of King Enor Sheffield - Many acres of farm and agricultural land - Guarded Highways to many other settlements and important landmarks such as Talun, Lunavara and Cloud Temple. Whisper Isles One of the first human settlements outside of the capital city, the a previous King of Oren ordered one lord of his court to go south and provide a new community from which fish and glass could be collected to help support the growing kingdom. Now a picturesque community on the shores of the massive Whisper Lake, The Whisper Isles struggles to provide goods and shelter to travelers on the King's Road and to combat the criminal efforts of bandits in the surrounding wilds. Now under the ownership of the once prince, Brett Perea it has flourished into a beautiful waterside city. Dunwood Dunwood is a quaint town of Halflings. Though it's location is not a secret, it is "conveniently out of the way." Daemon and Aemon These twin towers have stood for generations at the southern border of the kingdom of Oren, providing a view over the King's road and the wilds beyond. The shifting borders of the nomadic orcs occasionally pass into the region of Daemon and Aemon with tension and even combat not uncommon in their history. There are rumors spreading through the land, Saying that there is an Ancient Dungeon inside the mountains. Mighty Wizards have sealed the Dungeon with a magical spell. Winterfell The Northern border of our beloved kingdom has been established. For no longer will the great city of Al'Khazar, the capital of Kingdom of Men, be unprotected and unwarned about any threat that may come to it. As the snow comes and goes its cold could not reach hearts of our men who stand bold on the gates and notice if any harm has to come to Al'Khazar. Since the recent reports indicate that a great evil may start lurking in the northern woods we will prepare the field in our advantage. For many years this outpost will stand steadily and not let anything unfamiliar to pass. "May our Sovereign live long and may his rule be blessed by the God." History (Add something here) Army (Updated 30/9) Oren has one of the biggest army in Aegis, Commanded by "Lord High Constable Felix Farnsworth". Many of the city guards of Al'Khazar are assigned to protecting travelers on the "Kings Road" where banditry is common. In previous conflicts, the Oren Guard helped to fight the Undead in Snowy Fields and Alstion, as well as patrolling the southern areas of Oren down to Whisper Isles. Also, notably, a contingent of Oren Guards fought at the Battle for San'har,which resulted in a victory. Architecture The architecture in the kingdom of Oren is heavily influenced by the materials available to settlers of each city. In Al'Khazar, the capital, most homes are built with an oak support structure and stonework first floor, while additional floors consist of timber framework and white plaster nogging. This is primarily because the city on the mountain has an abundance of stone and massive trees, and the clay in the area, when combined with sheep's wool for cohesion, is a particularly pure white. In the human colony of Whisper Isles, stone is much harder to come by but the local population has adapted to utilize sand adobe for the buildings. Pine and cypress lumber are prized in Whisper Isles because of their resistance to moisture in a very humid environment. In the cold northern outpost of Winterfell, stone and timber are used to provide shelter from the wind and snow. Clay in this area is hard to come by and is prized as a way to seal seams and keep out drafts. Throughout the kingdom, glass is used sparingly as the rudimentary fire kilns necessary to heat glass and pane it into windows require much time and are a dangerous craft. Although there are a few skilled artisans whose glass is prized, even the masters cannot make clear glass thick enough to support large windows that can be safely installed. Category:Nations of Aegis Category:Oren